


Rev 22 20

by bowiesnippleantennae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dubious Consent, F/M, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowiesnippleantennae/pseuds/bowiesnippleantennae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An autobiography of one man's contact with a devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rev 22 20

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't usually ship this, but I get inspired by music all the damn time and while I was listening to rev 22 20 by Pussifer, I imagined Rose as a succubus, driving Dave mad with sexual need. I needed to write it. It's less rape and more dubious consent, but I kept the warning up there just in case! I've never written anything like this before, so I hope you guys like it? It was really fun to write!

This isn't a confession. Hell no. I have nothing to confess. This is a truth. Something that actually fucking happened to me. Not that I care if anyone believes me or not. It's no skin off my damn nose if I told you I met the Devil herself and you just happen to blow it off like I was using some figure of speech. But my shrink told me this would help me cope with what happened and, Hell, I'll do anything to understand what I went through. 

To say it was serendipitous that we met would be a fucking lie. She looked for me. I don't know why, but she searched for only me and when she found me, she stalked me until I fell right into her trap. And well, that's history. Now, I've never been one to pray. Didn't care none for church or The Book, but I'll tell you what, this experience definitely changed my perception of life and the spiritual. 

I never wanted to believe, let's just keep it at that. 

I guess I should at least explain all the juicy details. Just try not to get anything on these pages, you dig? 

I had been a college graduate for maybe, what, a year? Not even. I was trying to scrape by, looking for a career while simultaneously living on my own and paying back my loans. It wasn't glorious, but I've never been one for glory. I opted a car for a train pass and that's how I got around. Subway, train, bus, sometimes I'd bike but air conditioning trumps the sweltering sun of Texas any day. I suppose my need for comfort is what got me into this mess in the first place. Though, her persistence would've meant we'd meet, regardless. 

Maybe I should introduce this she-demon I keep mentioning?

I first met Rose Lalonde on the subway while heading home from grocery shopping. Sure, I had noticed her when she walked in. There was something alluring about her presence, even if I thought of her being only 15-years-old at the time. Truth be told, she's probably 50 times that age, but I'll get to that, later. She strutted in, sat across from me and crossed her legs, all dainty- like. I just needed one look to know she was cute. We usually only need one look, right fellas? Just a taste of a pretty face and then you move on with your day. But there was a hunger growing inside of me and I kept stealing glances at her. She had a small smile plastered on her face like she knew. And in retrospect, of course she fucking knew. She wanted it. Her whole appearance was bait and I was the dumbass salmon that jumped right into her damn boat. Every time I was able to finally avert my eyes to change the song on my iPod or glance up at anyone else who was getting on, she'd move and drawn my attention back onto her. 

Now, I know what you're thinking. She had no control over how much I looked at her. But, that's where you're wrong, fine reader. Dead. Wrong. 

It was the stop right before her's, and as the last subway rider walked by me to get off, I followed them with my gaze like all of the others, when my eyes darted back towards her. It seemed her expression darkened. It was something sinister and conniving and as I began to question what the fuck that meant, she uncrossed and recrossed her legs and that's when I knew I was in danger. She wasn't wearing anything. At all. There was nothing under that pretty, Catholic school skirt of hers. And she wanted me to see it. 

I went home that night, trying to get the image of her out of my head and failing miserably. That was the first night of many to come that I spent sleepless and hard as a fucking rock. There was no handling it, literally. Nothing I did made my massive boner go away. No woman has ever had that effect on me and now, I doubt another ever will. 

After that first night, I decided in order to avoid this Jezebel, I changed my route to work. Didn't see her at all in the morning. Felt relief for the first time in over 24 hours. It wasn't until I was on my way back, this time on the train, that she danced her way on. I noted that there were no schools nearby. She was doing this on purpose. I forced myself to just keep my eyes down on my phone. I preoccupied myself with games and blogs and music. It worked, for the most part. Except if I didn't concentrate, my mind would wander. An image of her bare skin kept flashing in my head and making my face burn and my pants tight. Yeah, in public. It was uncontrollable. 

My stop came before hers, this time. As I was leaving, and I still don't know if this was just my imagination, although I doubt it was, I heard a whisper of a woman's voice I had never heard before. My blood ran cold even though what the voice said wasn't menacing sounding in the least. It was just how it was said, the way I heard it. It was like a ghost's whisper, dancing up my spin and hugging me, possessively. The voice stayed with me during my walk home. 

You're probably wondering what it was that the voice said. It wasn't anything much, just a simple, "Hello, David." 

I know the Devil works in mysterious ways, but knowing my name for no fucking reason wasn't one I thought was possible. Guess that was another red flag I happened to conveniently overlook. 

That night, I was able to sleep. It was a deep, rejuvenating sleep, but also a sleep that was plagued with the wettest goddamned dreams I've ever experienced to date. 

These dreams lasted weeks. They would be more intense and real if I ignored her on the way home from work, I had noticed. If I had let my eyes linger on her form, if I watched ever subtle lewd movement she made, I wouldn't dream so intensely, but I would spend my night awake, dealing with the aftereffects of seeing such a delicious specimen. I hate admitting it, but she was gorgeous. She was everything I wanted in a woman. That was the problem. She was too much like my ideal bitch, if you get my drift. Rose Lalonde knew my deepest, dirtiest secrets and she used them to get inside my head and fuck with me. That's how succubi work. 

Don't you fucking laugh, reader. You knew what you were getting yourself into. My shrink did, too. And I still don't care if you don't believe me. Fuck, I'm digressing. This is just the hard part to own up to, but I have to tell everything. It's part of the "healing" process. 

She took the form of a high school girl. She sported a tight, button down shirt and short, pleated skirt. As if she was so innocent, she didn't realize the things the men around her were thinking about. That's the air she gave off. Except to me. I saw the sly looks. I knew she knew exactly what she was doing to every man. It wasn't because of what she was wearing. It was because of what she was. Her whole reason of being was to make men jizz in their pants. She oozed sexuality. And she knew my fetishes. 

Now, remember when I said the less I looked at her, the more intense my dreams about her were? Well, when I would pay attention to her, I would get these visions. They were almost just as bad as the dreams. I knew she was giving them to me, because I would catch her eye and she would smile or lick her lips or shift in her seat or caress some part of herself. It depended on what she was making me see. One vision... man. I saw myself get onto the train during a particularly busy day. She was holding onto one of the poles, facing the other way and the faiths had me flush up against her. She'd make these soft moans whenever the train got bumpy and when it hit a bigger bump and everyone jolted, she fell back against me and I caught her. She thanked me, sweetly, with a voice that sounded like honey and my hands were suddenly rubbing up her thighs, pushing up the skirt and feeling her soft, pale skin. I tried shaking my head to stop the vision but nothing helped. I saw myself rubbing at her, feeling her get wet, hearing her gasping please to stop and continue and as soon as my fingers were slipping in, my vision stopped and I noticed myself panting and hard under my jeans. 

This needed to stop. Two months, by this time, I had put up with it. I couldn't go anywhere without thinking about her. It was embarrassing and addicting all at the same time. I felt like a sexual deviant, always relieving myself just so I could go to work without people noticing little Dave was coming to say, 'hi.' 

The breaking point, and the beginning of the end, was an early Sunday morning. I was heading to a gym to try to work off some of this pent up energy. I hadn't slept that night, just thought about Rose and that soft, wet mouth of hers when I noticed I wasn't the only one in the subway car, anymore. She waltzed on, clad in her school girl uniform and she sat across from me, like she usually did. Eyes fixed sternly on me, wry smile plastered on that pale face. 

"What are you doing up this early on a Sunday, if I might be as so bold to ask?" 

It was the first time I had heard her speak with her mouth. I'd heard her voice before in my dreams, It was the same, velvety soft and deep for a girl her age. There was a maturity to it that made her seem like she was hundreds of years old. Which isn't far from the truth. None of it fit the tiny body she had picked for herself. 

I willed myself to talk so I didn't look like a crazy person, even though there was no one else there to witness this mess. 

"G... Going to the gym, what's it to you?" I said, dryly. I tried swallowing but my mouth was the Mojave desert. 

She shrugged those tiny shoulders of hers and closed her eyes. 

"What are you doing in a school uniform if it's Sunday?" anger started to bubble inside of me. It wasn't fair that this, at that point, nameless broad was effecting me in such a way. 

Her answer was cool and flawless.

"Trying to seduce you, Dave. Isn't it obvious?" 

If I said I wasn't caught off guard, I would be lying. She smoothed the fabric of her skirt down and laced her fingers together, elegantly. 

"How... How do you know my name?"

"I know quite a bit about you. I've been studying you, you see. Your last name is Strider. You live in the penthouse of an apartment on 3rd Street and you run your own webcomic and host a site for it. You're 5 feet, 10 inches, blood type O positive. But you never donate... tsk tsk, David." She gives you a sly grin and my blood ran cold. I moved to stand up and the smile dropped instantly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. We're having a nice chat, here. You don't want to go and ruin it. I'll cry, Dave." She pouted. 

I hesitantly sat back down. Every part of my body told me to get off at the next stop but she was much more persuasive. 

"What do you want from me?" 

"Isn't it obvious? Surely you can deduce from your dreams what it is I am after."

"You want to fuck me or something?"

"Drop the 'or something' and you got it. But it's much more than that." 

I stared at her, scared shitless. But she made no move to get up or try anything. I was incredibly confused. If she wanted me so bad, why the dreams and sexy glances? Why not just jump me and make me want her like a normal fucking psychopath? I wasn't going to find out this time around. I was going to stew on it and wonder and the dreams went away for a few days. I would've reveled in the peace of mind but I was too busy trying to figure out why she knew all of this. How did a little girl get all of that information about me? This didn't happen in the real world. Criminals stalked and scavenged for dirt on people. She was in high school (or so I thought, remember) and completely incapable of all of this shit. Right? You know the answer to this. 

The next time I dreamed, I was tied up to a pole. It was dark and I could hear water dripping though I couldn't tell where I was. I smelled coal burning and heard the crackle of fire. It wasn't until lavender eyes glowed in the darkness that I knew that not only was I completely naked, but that this was Rose and she was going to do nasty, nasty things to me. Again. 

I watched her crawl out of shadows. She rubbed at her leather clad tits. I swallowed over the lump in my throat. When she reached me, she spread my legs open a little and lowered her head, licking up the inside of my thigh all the way up my dick. I shuddered because it was so real. It felt so damn good. And I hated myself for enjoying it. I watched her stand up and undress herself slowly, deliberately putting on a show for me. My breathing hitched as she lowered herself onto me and she fucked me. Hard, violently. I tried focusing on the sounds of dripping water and crackling fire but all I heard was the harsh slap of skin over and over. That's when her hand went around my neck and she squeezed and I woke up, coughing and heaving and feeling like I haven't jacked off in months. 

"When the fuck is this shit going to end?" I remember saying out loud after waking up from that shit. 

The voice screamed in my ear and I clamped my hands around my head and ducked. 

"Leave me alone!" I shouted over and over again but all that responded was echoing laughter.

When I saw her again, I tried my hardest to show her I was not pleased with her at all. Everything else she had shown me had been my secret desires. Things I've always wanted to do with a lover but never got the chance to, like fingering an underage girl in a crowded subway and sixty-nining on her parent's bed and doggy style in a bathroom stall. But being tied up and then slammed down on. That's where I had drawn the line, and she knew. 

As soon as I was done thinking that, she got up and I remember thinking it wasn't her stop yet. When did I start caring? And she sat next to me. My heart literally stopped. I thought I was going through cardiac fucking arrest. She leaned towards me and whispered. My eyes widened as I heard the words coming out of those perfect, plump lips. 

"Oh, my dearest apologies, Dave. I really didn't mean to. I just thought maybe you'd like to know what I'd rather do to you." She leaned back and smiled and I stared at her, really seeing her for what she was. A monster. "Want to watch me masturbate?" I choked and sputtered and looked around but no one else seemed to notice. "Don't worry, they can't see me. Just you." 

"Is this... one of those fucking visions you keep giving me?" 

She seemed to look hurt but I knew it was a fucking farce. 

"I am very much here. No one else cares except you, Dave. That is the reason. Now, answer my question..." She fidgeted with the hem of her skirt and I couldn't help but look. I refused to answer her, though. "You know as well as I do that I know the answer, Dave. I'd just like a little acknowledgement." And her hand pulled the skirt up and I couldn't look away as she slinked a hand in between those perfect thighs and stroke herself. I licked my dry lips and willed myself to ignore her but I couldn't. I was physically stuck staring down as she rubbed herself just for me. I could smell her and it drove me wild but the only thing I could control was not doing what I wanted and that was to help her. I think some sane part of me was still in control of that. It was just enough to keep me from acting on it, but not enough for me to look away. She slipped a finger in and moaned softly and I could've came right then and there. Something stopped me and I knew it was her. "Not yet, you're not." She whispered in between soft sighs. "Everyone can still see you. Keep that in mind." And she smiled. She wanted me to humiliate myself. 

"You... You just want me to fuck and do something weird in public." I panted, softly. 

"Maybe." She chuckled, then bit her lip as she pumped the finger in and out of herself. "Or maybe I just want you to help out when no one is looking." I gulped and glanced around a second before my eyes were automatically drawn back. "Maybe..." She moaned. "I'd rather you just eat me out right here." She was crazy. But I wanted to.

My stop happened before any of that did and I thank God still for that. I rushed off and left her there, moaning and sopping wet. 

I was afraid to leave my house. I tried riding my bike to work but I saw her everywhere. I doubt they were illusions. She was following me. That was when I realized that she could find me anywhere, it didn't matter if I was on the subway or the bus or the street. She could be anywhere I was. 

Of course, like everything else, it was too late. She cornered me in the bathroom. I had just finished taking a piss and I was washing my hands when I thought I saw something in the corner of my eye. I turned to see what it was and when I looked back she was in the reflection of the mirror. I yelled and jumped back and she laughed. 

"You're really surprised? Even after everything? Me showing up in the men's bathroom of your work is what scares you?" She put a hand to her mouth and giggled and I wanted to hit her. I just didn't know what would happen if I did. I should've kept refraining like that but I had no idea what the fuck she was capable of. At least not to the extent that I know how. 

"Just... What the hell do you want? Who the fuck are you, anyway?" Her face turned dark and she stepped forward.

"Why, I'm Rose. Rose Lalonde. And you already know what I want." 

"Well, why don't you just take it, then? You can obviously do whatever you want to me so just do it!" But she didn't. She just stood there, smiling and driving me up the goddamn wall. I gritted my teeth and balled my fists and snapped. Wish I hadn't. I should've just walked away. It would've been better if she just haunted me for the rest of my life. It would've been hard to deal with but it would've also been nothing compared to what I've gone through because of my hotheadedness. 

"But Dave, don't you want to push me into that stall? Don't you want to have your way with me? I'll keep the uniform on. I know how much you like the uniform." 

Something about the face she was making, or how she said that so knowingly, I couldn't handle it anymore. And months of putting up with this bitch and being so sexually frustrated, it hurt... I just... I snapped. It was exactly what she wanted. 

I braced myself, trying one last time to hold back and failing completely. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. And that's all she needed. An invitation. Now, keep with me, reader. Because shit is about to go down. She started glowing. There was this purple light and it felt cold and sinister but I couldn't get away because she had my arm clasped in her hand. It was a rock solid grasp and I tried to get away, I really fucking did. But she smiled and leaned up and kissed my neck and the spot still feels cold, to this day. After that, she vanished and I didn't see her again until I was in bed that night. 

Falling asleep was easy. Didn't think it would be, but I welcomed it, gladly. Thinking maybe she was already done with me. It wasn't until after I was drifting off that I felt something on my bed. I blinked into the darkness and didn't see anything, but the bed felt like it was being pushed down, so I sat up and peered harder and that's when she was there. You'd expect her in her usual outfit. Wrong. Before me, on all fours, slowly making her way up my body, was a woman who had the same face. She whipped her forked tail around like a cat and her wings flapped. And don't stop reading just yet, we're getting to the good part. The part that got me locked up in this fucking nut house to begin with. 

I tried screaming for help but nothing came out. She ran her hands up each leg and massaged and spoke to me in a low hum. 

"Oh, Dave. My beautiful, precious Dave." Her hand ran over my crotch and I bucked my hips. I didn't want to but I couldn't help it. "It took you long enough, but you're finally mine." 

I gulped and told her to stop but it was weak sounding and I knew it wasn't true. I wanted this to happen and I still can't remember when I went from being completely horrified to wanting her almost as much as she obviously wanted my sweet ass. So, I let her. I stopped struggling physically and mentally and she knew the exact moment I gave up because flames engulfed her and she was completely naked, straddling me. 

She bent over and kissed the same part of my neck and I felt a gasp rip out of my throat. She planted kisses all over my neck until she made it to my mouth and I saw stars. Every movement took air out of my lungs and gasped for air as she went back to nipping and licking my neck. She ground down hard and I ached to get the thin fabric of my sheets out from between us. 

"Yo, lemme... lemme just..." I breathed as I tugged on the sheet and she whipped it off with a flap of her wings. I still couldn't believe any of this was happening but everything was basically leading up to this, you know? She turned and straddled me oppositeways and all I could smell was her musk. My tongue darted out by its own damn self and I licked her entrance. She sighed happily and sunk her mouth around me, sucking hard. It was hard concentrating on eating her out while she was doing quite the number on me, but I was getting just as much pleasure from fucking her with my tongue as she was getting her mouth fucked by me. 

A few moments of that lasted until she sat up, crawling off me, stroking my dick the entire time, I'm still proud of myself for lasting as long as I did. She then took my hands and I let her. She lifted them over my head and they stuck to the wall. I still don't know how. I struggled against them but she said she was in control so there was no use fighting it. She raked her nails down my torso and I hated that I loved the feeling so much. I grunted and closed my eyes and she dug in harder. My hips bucked up, wanting more friction, more attention. She had neglected little Dave for too long. Straddling me again, she lowered herself on me, just like the dream. But unlike the dream, it was much more slick and ready and it felt amazing. My head rolled back and I moaned deeply. She told me to look at her and I did, biting my lip and moving with her. She used my stomach as grounding to thrust as hard as she could and that was the second time that night I saw stars. She rolled her body and I was mesmerized by how her breasts bonced and how serene her face was. Like she was made for rocking my world. I wanted to reach up and caress her and nip at her and suck on her but that isn't how Rose Lalonde does things. Instead, she smoothed her hands up my torso and clutched at my neck. I began to panic but the mixture of the fear and the ecstasy of climax made me... well.

Let's just say I exploded like fireworks on New Year's. She sat there, letting me soften inside her and I got to experience a demon lose herself to pleasure. She clutched at her other arm, pushing up her breasts, gistening with sweat. She lowered her head but I could see her eyes scrunched shut as she bit her lip. I felt her shake as the waves of pleasure ran through her and I swear to God. As I write this before you. I got hard again, inside her. 

She slipped me out of her and I watched my cum ooze out and I should've been disgusted, but she lapped it up like a dog in heat and, yeah, I was ready for round two. This time, she let my hands go, something about how she trusted me to finish what I started, and she turned around and bent over. 

"Don't leave a girl waiting, David." She cooed and I got up on my knees, without even thinking twice. I grabbed her hips and I rammed into her. She yelped in pleasure and I lost control of myself after that. Looking back, I know the only reason she let my hands go free was because she had completely synced our souls. Not that demons have souls, but you know what I mean. She was driving me. I was in the backseat of my own body, just feeling everything around me and watching it unfold. I watched as I bent over and grabbed her tits from behind, massaging them. I watched as she detached us, laying on her back with her legs up. I watched as I entered her again, her head lolling back, huge smile on her face as she relished in everything. I came a second time that night and slumped over her. She pet my head and told me I did better than she expected. That she picked the right one. 

That night repeated over and over again. She fucked my brains out, exactly like she said she would. I didn't know why she wanted to or why me until it was too late. That first time I touched her, she had taken claim to my mortal soul. As cliche as that sounds, she had say in what happened to me after I die. And that meant eating me. Sucking every part of my essence out. I couldn't work anymore, because I would get urges at any time she wanted me to. I hardly ate, I hardly slept. But I didn't care, either. I only wanted to have sex with this beautiful devil. I wanted her to take every part of me and that is exactly what I was chosen. I was the exact type of person who would be just as obsessed with her as she was of me. It makes my soul tasty, I'm guessing. whatever. It's over with now. 

And that is where the past meets the present, I'm afraid. Concerned friends and family brought me here where I am getting psychological help but it's too late. I know it is. Rose knows it is. She has most of me, already. Red eyes aren't a natural eye color. They aren't even a natural deformity for humans. I have contracted with a demon. The contract was sealed the first time I came inside her. It was reissued every time after that. Every kiss was a small snack for her and now she's just waiting until I waste away. I am too, you know. I have no idea what will happen to me after I actually die. She won't tell me. Says it's a surprise. But, I tell you what, if that surprise is spending the rest of eternity banging the fuck out of her. 

Well... Let's just say, here's to hoping. Right, babe?


End file.
